


10 More Kisses

by Shugo_Ookami



Series: 15 Different NoiAo Kisses [6]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Almost smut, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Smut, sleepy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 11:59:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14693772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shugo_Ookami/pseuds/Shugo_Ookami
Summary: Just a continuation of the series I started a few years ago that got derailed VERY quickly! Just 10 more NoiAo Kisses within these pages!





	10 More Kisses

The house was dark but it wasn’t entirely surprising considering it was almost two in the morning but the flight from England to Germany had been delayed a few hours. Noiz tried to make as little noise as possible as he removed his shoes at the door, using his coil as a flashlight to avoid turning on any lights in the house. Knowing his boyfriend, the idiot probably fell asleep on the couch. He had told Aoba he would be home before 10pm. That didn’t turn out the way he had hoped and he couldn’t get ahold of the other after the first flight delay to tell him to go to bed. Sure enough, he found the idiot passed out on the couch. The Usagimodoki that he had left behind were nestled in the long locks while Ren was asleep nestled against Aoba’s side. Sighing softly, Noiz made sure the light was facing the other direction as he leaned over the couch. He saw the small cube light up as he got near, sensing his approach. He quickly hushed them and shooed them away before they could wake Aoba up. Brushing a hand against Ren’s back carefully, he roused the Allmate before quickly hushing him as well. Ren just bobbed his head in greeting before he hopped off the couch and trotted over to a bed that Aoba had set up for him, immediately falling back asleep as the Usagimodoki landed on his fur. Moving around to the front of the couch, Noiz carefully put his arms under his boyfriend and lifted him up gently. Pausing as he heard the other grumble before getting comfortable in his arms, Noiz started the trek to their room. As soon as he got to the bed, he laid the older male down before turning around to get undressed to pull on his pajamas. Turning back around, he was surprised to see Aoba tiredly rubbing at his face.

“Noiz?” His voice was barely audible, thick from deep sleep. 

“Mm, go back to sleep.” Noiz muttered, crawling onto the bed next to the other. 

“Flight delayed?”

“Mhm, hush.” This time he was obeyed as Aoba flipped around slowly so that his face was pressed against Noiz’s chest. Just as sleep was about to envelope him, Noiz was surprised to feel lips pressing against his exposed collarbone. “Aoba?”

“W’come home, Noiz.” Aoba whispered, burying his face more into other’s chest. “Missed you.” His voice got quieter as he fell back asleep, snoring almost instantly.

Noiz was quiet for a moment, listening to the other’s breathing before he sighed and rested his head against the others. “Missed you too.” He whispered, wrapping his arms around the slender male and let sleep finally have its way with him.


End file.
